The New Golden Group: Year 1
by Jedi bel Grande
Summary: The story follows Livia Scamander Lovegood and co's misadventures throughout their first year at Hogwarts.There Livia befriends the Potter,Weasley,and Malfoy successors,along with several others.There will be 7 years to this under different titles.NextGen
1. The Train Ride

"Whew," I sighed as I sat down on the bench in the empty room of the train car. I watched as the train station sped past in a blur of colors as the train left on the tracks that brought us to the first day of the rest of our lives.

"Here, this is another first year, you sit with her. I'm going to go sit with my friends."

I looked up to see a boy and girl with black hair and emerald green eyes.

The girl had her hair to about the middle of her back, it was pitch-black, and had several major curls all over the place.

The boy was noticeably older. He had sloppy hair the same color as the girl's. His robes had another layer under them that were green, thus showing he was a Slytherin.

"Kay' got it, yeah, have fun." The girl said, and eagerness in her voice, and I could tell she wanted him to go away. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," The boy said, pushing the girl's luggage in. "Bye."

He closed the door, and the girl turned around, immediately releasing a sigh of relief a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"Well," The girl said, clapping her hands together. "Now that he's out of the way, I believe introductions are in order. "She extended her hand with a smile. "My name is Maggs. Short for Magpie."

I placed my hand in her palm, and returned the smile. "Livia. Livia Scamander Lovegood."

Maggs cocked her head to the side in surprise, and took her hand back. "'Scamander Lovegood'?"

"I have two last names."

"Ah. Well, my brother told me that there's a naturalist whose last name is Scamander. You related?"

"He's my dad."

"Cool, and Lovegood…Where does that come from?"

"Ever heard of 'Loony Lovegood'?"

"Yeah, of course, who hasn't? He helped fight You-Know-Who in her sixth year, along with 'Dumbledore's Army'."

"That's my mom."

"Ohmigosh…" Maggs said, a look of pure awe on her face. "…Your freaking' amazing."

"No, my parents are. By the way, have you seen any 'Potter's or 'Weasley's on the train? My mom told me at least ones our age, maybe two. A girl named Lily, for sure. She's got two brothers, named James, and Albus."

"Nope, can't say that I have…wait…Potter? As in HARRY POTTER? THE HARRY POTTER? HARRY. FREAKING. POTTER? The-boy who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named? THAT, HARRY POTTER!" By now Maggs was screeching with a delighted look on her face.

"Ow…" I said as I began rubbing my ears.. "And yes, that Harry Potter."

"Oh, oh, sorry." Maggs said, now a guilty expression crossing her face.

"It's okay," I said, digging through my pockets so I was ready for the candy trolley.

"Um, excuse me…"

We looked up to see a girl with straight red-hair, she had kind eyes and her voice was soft. She was carrying a duffle bag, and a red jacket.

"Yes?" I said, using the same tone.

"Are you Livia?" She implored.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You must be Lily." I said, as Maggs scooted to make room for Lily, and pushed her bag out of the way.

"I'm Maggs, pleased to meet you." Maggs said.

"Yes, I'm Lily. Happy to meet you both," Lily said, as she smiled and sat down next to Maggs.

Suddenly a voice came in from the hall, obviously a boy's, and obviously exasperated.

"Lily? Lily!"

"Oh, not again. I thought I ditched him in the last car." Lily said as she hung her head.

"Who's that?" Maggs asked, looking extremely curious.

"My brother, Albus. He's in his third year."

"Hey! So is my brother!"

"Is that the guy who dropped you off here?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was him."

"What's his name? Maybe Albus has talked about him." Lily said, making multiple glances towards the door, as if expecting it to fly open any moment now.

"Seth, he's in Slytherin. Although I have no idea why." Maggs said, staring at the door.

"Let me think…Seth Vicktair?" Lily asked.

"Oui." Maggs replied in French.

"He said they're pretty close friends. That they hang out every once in a while, and that he's one of the few nice Slytherins. He also said he's the seeker for his house team, and that he's a force to be reckoned with on a broom."

Then all of a sudden the door burst open, sending a quick short breeze in. In the doorway stood an exhausted looking boy with extremely messy black hair, not as dark as Maggs', but still dark. He had murky brown eyes that were wide with fear. His uniform was sliding down his shoulders, the Gryffindor insignia just barely visible.

"There you are Lily!" He yelled, then looked at me and Maggs, then turned his attention back to Lily. "Who are they?"

I held my thin hand out to him, "Livia Scamander Lovegood. I assume you're Albus?"

He took my hand, shook it, then seated himself next to me. "You assume correctly. And you are?" He said, looking to Maggs.

"Maggs, short for magpie." Maggs said to him.

"Hm, you Seth's sister?"

"Correct."

We hadn't realized the door was still open until the old trolley lady popped in to ask us if we wanted anything. We ordered four frogs, and two boxes of beans, paid, then let the old lady leave before we shut the door. Maggs closed the window before we began ripping the frogs out of their packages.

When we opened them, mine jumped onto Albus' lap, then stopped moving. I took it from Albus' lap, muttering "Only one good hop." Albus' jumped up, then froze in mid-air. Lily's and Maggs' jumped into each other and became paralyzed. We ate them is silence, then began nerding out about the cards.

"By the way," Albus said, handing Maggs' back her card. " Which houses are you guys hoping for? I'm in Gryffindor."

I stuffed my card into my pocket, and replied. "Ravenclaw."

Lily smiled and said, "Gryffindor, obviously."

Maggs turned her card over in her hands, and said "Anywhere but Hufflepuff. I mean _seriously_, what the hell is a Hufflepuff? The name sounds like some weird flower."

"We're almost there, so I'd recommend you guys get changed," Albus said as he stood up, and pulled the door open. "I'm going back to my car. I'll see you guys at the sorting. Don't pass out on me, kay'?"

I smirked, then punched his arm. "Get out, none of us are going to change with you in the room, _or_ faint."

He smiled, then left the room. Lily began laughing, and muttered "He likes you Livia."

I spun my finger in the air, and rolled my eyes, but a smile was still on my face. "We're almost there girly, so we should probably change."

We changed into our robes without event or incident, and the train immediately stopped. The door slammed open and we crammed our regular clothes into our bags, and left for our hopefully eventful lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Sorting

"Once through these doors you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. You will be called in alpha-," The prefect from Hufflepuff droned on…. And on…and on…and on. Our salvation, another prefect, showed up and told the Hufflepuff something that was followed by an 'Okay, got it' from the Hufflepuff, and the other Prefect walked away. The Hufflepuff turned back to us, and continued "Now, you first years will enter the Great Hall, and he sorted into your houses."

With that, the Prefect turned and pushed open the giant, wooden doors. As we walked into the hall we were met by a sea of either excited or blank faces. I looked to one side to see Maggs' brother, then to the other to see Albus, and a taller boy near him who looked nearly the same features, except with brown hair, and darker eyes who I assumed was James. I saw Albus looking at us, and I gave him a tiny wave, which he quickly returned.

We walked up to the teacher's table at the end of the great hall. In front of the table stood the headmaster, holding his wand to his throat.

The powerful man stood with confidence, and began speaking. ""Welcome, students old and new to this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years please step forward so that you may be sorted into your Houses." He then pulled out a long roll of parchment fro under his robes. He walked to a stool I hadn't noticed earlier and picked up an old, beat up hat that rested on it. "Now, we will begin the sorting." He lifted the parchment, and commenced reading. "Ackert, William."

The boy that must have been William was standing right next to me. He gulped, and made his way through the crowd. He sat down on the stool, and the headmaster placed the hat on William's head, and it yelled 'Hufflepuff!', resulting in cheers from his new table.

The headmaster continued when William left the stool, and I zoned out for a while. I could still hear the headmaster ramble off names, and I stored the names away. I remembered the near never ending process, and the loud cheers. "Barnaby…Cornelus…Durmin…Hargin...Loreign. I then decided to looked around and tried to find some people I knew. I started at the teachers and found the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, who is my mom's friend. I then checked the Ravenclaw table to see my brother Lysander nod at me, and his twin Lorcan smile. I then looked back forward to the sorting. My hand drifted to the wand in my pocket. 14 ¾ inches, of rosewood encasing a single strand of Veela hair. My fingers danced over the thin roses that were carved into its thicker end. We'd had to talk the wand maker into making a special Veela hair wand for me, since that was the only core material that I had down to an art form.

"Lovegood, Livia."

I looked up at the headmaster who now was waiting for me to run up. Maggs and Lily patted me on the back, then I pushed my way through the crowd. I walked up to the stool, and dropped down onto it. I felt weight come down onto my head. I heard the hat mutter some unintelligible things, then shouted 'Ravenclaw', and my new housemates cheered happily.

I stood up, and ran over to the table. Lorcan was near the end and had no one sitting on one side of him so I fell into the seat smiling. He patted my back, saying "Nice job kid." And I saw Lysander give me a thumbs up from his other side.

"So you're the Lovegood's daughter?"

I turned to see a boy with bleach blonde hair that was even lighter than _mine_, which is really saying something. I nodded to him, then took account of the Slytherin crest on his robes. "You just as weird as those two," he said, gesturing to Lorcan and Lysander. "Or are you worse?"

His table either smirked or laughed, but before Lorcan could throw a witty retort, a feminine voice spoke up.

"Leave her alone Scorpius. What did she ever do to you?""

I looked across our table to see a girl with brown curly hair that fell into her eyes, and was restrained to a loose pony-tail.

I turned back around to see Scorpius roll his eyes, muttered something about mudbloods, and turned back to his table. I then saw Seth around him at me, a boy next to him whispered in his ear, and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the girl.

"What was that about?" I asked her, as she pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Eh, it's Scorpius. He doesn't make any sense. I'm Emma Thorton, Ravenclaw prefect. And _that,_" She said, gesturing to Scorpius. "Is Scorpius Malfoy, the executive pain in my side as of two years ago."

I heard Lorcan mutter "Fag," And glower back at him.

"So, you three are siblings?" Emma asked, obviously trying to cover for Lorcan.

"Yeah…you two dating?" I said, as I gestured between Lorcan and Emma, causing both of them to grow red.

"No. No. No. No." Emma said, putting her hands up.

"We're not, Livia." Lorcan said, bonking me on the back of the head. "Merlin's beard…you love instigating things don't you.

I simply smiled because then the headmaster suddenly called out "Potter, Lily." I immediately looked up, to see a familiar head of reddish-orange hair sit down on the old stool. The headmaster set the hat on Lily's head, and it yelled out "Gryffindor", and Lily bounded off to sit with her brothers, and her cheering table.

Lorcan leaned over and asked, "That James' sister?"

I nodded quietly, and explained to them how we had hung out on the train.

"Any other buddies you got up there that we should know about?" Lysander said, leaning forward to see me around Lorcan.

I nodded gently, "Yeah, a girl name Maggs."

Emma spoke again, "Last name?"

"Her brothers over that away." I said, pointing to the Slytherin table, and Seth. Emma, Lorcan, and Lysander looked where I was pointing. Emma looked shocked, while Lorcan and Lysander just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Seth? Seth _Vicktair_? The seeker for Slytherin? She's A Vicktair?"

I looked at Lorcan and Lysander, who both shrugged, they didn't know either. I turned back to Emma, and replied. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Emma looked at the three of us like we'd been living under a rock our whole lives, which, in a sense, we had been. We lived in a pretty isolated area, that even the muggle post didn't come to. The only way to reach us was by owl post, and just barely by phone. Our parents are naturalists so they don't like living in very busy areas, which we really don't mind. I love our house. It's not the biggest, but it's not the smallest, and I love it there.

"The Vicktair's are one of the most esteemed Wizarding families in the world, much less to say they're purebloods, so it's likely that your friend will end up in Slytherin. So, she may be nice now, but at the end of the year, she might not be."

I smiled at her, and replied, "Blood isn't the only thing they take into account. How many purebloods are in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff?" She didn't answer. "Exactly my point."

"Vicktair, Magpie."

I smirked at Emma, "Prepare to be proved wrong."

"Three Sickles Livia's right." I heard Lorcan whisper to Lysander while Maggs walked up to the stool.

"You crazy?" I hear Lysander whisper back. "In _no way_ am I betting against Livia. You know she's right."

The Headmaster set the hat down on Maggs' head, and it immediately uttered "Ravenclaw." Maggs jumped up as soon as the hat was removed, and ran over towards us. I stuck my tongue out at the cheering Emma. When Maggs dropped down next to me the entire table stopped cheering, and watched the sorting, while we conversed. I punched her arm and whispered, "Nice job." then turned to Emma. "Hey, how do we get those blue things on the insides of our robes?" I said to her, grabbing Lorcan's robe, and pointing at the blue silky material on the inside. "And if you say Magic, I swear to Wizard God I'm going to hit you."

"Well, there goes your answer then. I don't even know." Emma said. " Any other questions?"

"I have one, " Maggs said, turning so she face Emma. "What year are you in?"

"Fifth. That all?"

"Wow…" I said, eyes wide. "You're older than them." I pointed It Lorcan and Lysander, which gave me a punch from Lorcan.

Emma stuck her tongue out at me, and I smiled back.

"Whickmann, Michael."

The boy that walked up had messy, straight sand colored hair that fell to his shoulders. He sat on the stool without an expression, and the Headmaster set the hat on his head. The hat was silent for a good while, causing the entire room to follow, then it yelled "Ravenclaw!", and our table burst out clapping. Michael sat down next to Maggs when he got to our table.

"Whickmann, Roy."

The boy looked near identical to Michael, except he had curly hair that framed it confident face, and his eyes had a cruel gleam to them. He sat on the stool, and even before the hat was on his head, it yelled "Slytherin!", and Roy got a cocky smile, as he walked to his overly excited table.

I heard Michael muter, "Wizard God, I hate him.."

I leaned over and asked, "You related?"

He looked back at me, as if shocked I actually wanted to know about it. " Yeah. We're twins. But he _deserves_ to be in that house."

"Hm…" I wondered. It sounded like he thought his brother was such a terrible person, he could only be in Slytherin. Well wasn't he just a beaming ray of sunshine.

The sorting finished not long after Michael and Roy were put into their houses. After another quick speech from the headmaster, and an introduction to the teachers, we began eating, then left for our common room. We had to walk through a room filled with moving staircases and talking portraits. The other houses we think are lucky when they have to get to their common rooms. Slytherin, and Hufflepuff are underground with one or two flights of not moving stairs, and we walked with Gryffindor for a while until they stopped about seven floors up. But us, we had to walk to the _highest_ tower on the stairs, and it's safe to say I was tired and Lorcan and Lysander had to keep me from nodding off, but when we finally got there I was even more tired. I can't describe the common room to you. I was far too exhausted, to care or pay any attention to it. We quickly went to bed after we were shown to our rooms. But we were all looking forward to what would surely be the most interesting day of our lives.


	3. Breakfast

"Get up Livia!"

I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to shut out the voice. "Go away Lorcan…"

"I hope you know, your brother is in the guy's dorm."

"What-…Oh yeah." I said as I sat up, blue blankets falling onto my lap, and saw Maggs' excited face. She was still in her Pajamas, but had her clothes laid out on her bed. "Sorry Maggs." I said as I pushed her out of the way and crawled out of bed. "Lorcan usually wakes me up at home. Old habits die hard I guess."

"It's cool," she said, grabbing a brush on her bed, and attempting to tame her tangled mane of hair.

I stretched as Maggs turned and began picking up her clothes. I turned and got a look at the surrounding room. The room had five dark wooden beds that rested along the walls of the round room, one that had obviously been vacated long before we all rose. Each bed had blue blankets and soft pillows. The walls were decorated like the night sky.

"You guys'd better get changed. Breakfast is pretty soon, and it's a long walk downstairs."

I turned to see one of our roommates, a short, with even shorter red hair named Anna. She smiled at me, and said, "It's probably a good idea."

"Oh, yeah." I nodded, then went to my suitcase, and pulled out everything I needed. I then crawled on top of my bed, closed the curtains, and changed. When I was done, I crawled out, and grabbed my wand, and took the brush out of my suitcase, and untangled my hair just enough so that I could restrain some of it behind my head. When I finished, I went to put the brush away and saw a small paper the floor next to my suitcase that must have been on top, but had fallen off when I'd opened it.

"It's your schedule," Another girl in the room, named Sarah, said as she pushed her hair under a head-band. She then pulled a similar paper from her robe pocket. "What's your first class?"

I slid open the paper, and looked to the top of the list for my first class. "Um…Charms."

Maggs then walked over and swiped the parchment out of my hand, "I'll check what classes we all have with you. Since I'm _done_ getting dressed, and you need to tie your tie."

I rolled my eyes, and began knotting my blue striped tie. "Um…" Anna began. "You've got first with Maggs, second with all of us, fourth and fifth with me, and then sixth with Maggs, then the rest of the day is a giant free period. And Ravenclaw first years all have Herbology together. And Wednesday night every week, all the first years look through telescopes. You're kind of alone for third."

"Eh," I said, shrugging, as I pulled the knot in my tie up. "There's still Lily and Michael. I just pray that I don't have many classes with Roy."

"The Bag?" Maggs said, handing me my schedule, and putting hers into her robes.

"The very same. Didn't they change the Schedules to be like this only recently?" Nod. "And wasn't it so we could get to know people in our year better?" Nod. "Why?" Shrug. My stomach then grumbled, informing me of my hunger. "Can we go now?" I grabbed my bag, which was nowhere near light due to the fact it was heavily weighed down by books, and shifted on my feet.

"'Kay," Anna said, then ran out of the room.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and muttered "Spaz," she grabbed her and Anna's bags, then followed her out. I just shrugged, and waited while Maggs got her bag. We then rushed out of the room in pursuit. We rushed down the stairs, and stopped when we reached Anna and Sarah, who were checking their bags to make sure they'd gotten the right ones. While we waited for them to finish, I took a good look around the common room.

I don't know how to describe it. It was blue. Really really blue. It had the blue thing of everything you could imagine…The chairs by the fireplace I could tell were meant to be sat in for a really long time, presumably doing homework or reading books. They were huge, and looked really soft. I looked at the walls which seemed like a huge mural. The common room was obviously two floors, because hanging above us was a balcony that you could climb a flight of stairs on either side of. Around the dorm room hall entrance door was a huge curved bookshelf, and there were books scattered on the floor.

"Hey," I turned to see Michael and a boy I recognized from the sorting whose name was Xander. He had curly black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. "You guys on your way to breakfast?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if these guys ever _move,_" I said, pointing at Anna and Sarah. Anna turned her head and poked her tongue out at me. They finished barely a second after that and walked away and up the stairs, the rest of us following, and talking behind.

"So, you're Livia right?" Xander asked as we started climbing down the first set of stairs.

"Yeah. It's Xander right?" I replied as Maggs ran down the stairs to catch up with Anna and Sarah.

"Correct," Michael answered for him. "What classes do you have after breakfast?"

I pulled my schedule out of my robes, and held it out to him. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

He took it, his own, and Xander's schedule and began comparing them while we made sure he didn't fall into the abyss of staircases. When he was done, he handed us our schedules back, and put his back into his robes. All three of us have second together. You've got third with Xander, and fifth with me. And I assume you've heard about Herbology classes already?"

I nodded quietly, as we stepped onto the main floor which would eventually lead us to the Great Hall.

We entered the great hall, and dropped ourselves off at the Ravenclaw table. Maggs sat on one side of me, and Michael on the other. Sarah, Anna, and Xander were sitting across from us as we all placed food onto our previously empty plates. I was placing a moderately sized bunch of grapes when the Slytherins decided to make their presence known.

"Well Michael, always thought you'd be in the house full of crazies. Now Alex owes me some money doesn't he?" We turned to see Roy, badmouthing away at our house. He immediately took me in, and got a cocky idea in his head. "Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend. Bit early isn't it?"

Michael scoffed, eyeing the thin Slytherin girl cuddling up to him. "You sure are one to talk." Michael Grabbed my shoulder, prepared to turn me around, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Xander stand up, clearly itching for a fight.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

I looked to see the speaker. Standing there was Maggs' brother Seth, and Scorpius at his side. Scorpius patted Seth's shoulder, then sat down, and another girl from down the table ran to his side. He then smiled back up at Seth, and began speaking. "He's just pestering his brother Seth, let the boy have hi fun. You have a younger sibling you should know." Scorpius laughed then, but it got caught in his throat when he saw Michael's hand on my arm. "Wow…bit early buddy. Bit early. I know what I said but still…Wow."

I picked up Michael's index finger, and removed his hand from my person so it fell to his side. I gave him a look that said, 'I can handle this', and turned on the bench, looked Scorpius right in the eyes, and said something that caused his mouth to hang wide open, and for out little group to bust up laughing.

"Tough s***, Scorpius."

Oh, yeah, I'm eleven, and I'm increasingly lenient(Thank you Lorcan and Lysander), something my dad did not support and spazzed about on a daily basis. Yet, my mother was perfectly fine with it. She'd always say, 'All kids do this. You did, I did, and the twins will never grow out of it.', that's what she'd tell dad. My mom's awesome isn't she? F'd up, but awesome none the less.

"Hey, Seth."

We all looked over to yet another newcomer, except for Scorpius, who's mouth kept opening and closing like a skeletal goldfish. The speaker was a girl who looked to be about 5'3 , had Scorpius' old spot. She had her arm around Seth's waist, and her head resting against his arm. She had long, strait red hair, and murky brown eyes, which were surrounded by freckles. Her skirt stopped about three inches above her knees, which was just standing up. The top buttons of her shirt were undone, and who knows how many more below that under her sweater-vest, and robes. Put it all together and you got the one word that came to mind about her.

Slut.

Seth looked at her with absolutely no emotion, which made her pout, and Seth replied blankly with, "Hello Victoria." And looked away immediately after. I heard Maggs giggle next to me, I nudged her under the table, and shook my head. She complied to my request, and her giggling ceased.

"Seeeeeth," Victoria said, with audible disappointment. " Told you, call me Tori. Please, Seth?" No emotion from Seth. "Pleeeeaaaaaa-" She held it out until Michael got so ticked, he snapped. He got up, and slmmed his hands down hard on the table, and turned to the Slytherin table.

"Shut up, you slut!" Michael yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to attract attention from any other tables so I was very grateful for the loud conversations going on around us. "No one cares! DO this somewhere else!"

Victoria hurled herself behind Seth, and I say him hive a thumbs up that was hidden from Victoria to Michael. He then dropped his hand, and went back to being emotionless. He then removed himself from Victoria's grip and went to sit next to Scorpius, much to Victoria's dismay. She pouted again, and sat down at the other side of him.

I tapped Michael's side, he turned around, and I patted his seat. He quietly sat down next to me, and began picking up food, and dropping it onto his plate. He lifted his head to everyone, and began talking, a piece of turkey in his hand, "So, you guys excited for this?"

I swallowed the piece of chicken I had been eating, and we all began talking happily about our expectations. Maggs had extremely high ones, while Xander, and I had moderate ones.

"My expectations are relatively low." Michael said, biting into a green apple.

I smiled, and swallowed some baked potato. I gently nudged him, saying, "You're rather optimistic about this, Mr. Brightside. Especially because you're the one who brought the subject up."

Michael nudged me back, and returned the smile, and I swear I heard Roy or Scorpius say 'Get a room. Michael replied, saying "Why would I be?"

I punched his arm, and sat up straighter, searching for Lily and Albus. Maggs looked up to me, and tapped my elbow. "What are you doing, Livia?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm looking for Lily," I told her, not looking down, and zeroing in on the Gryffindor table. Two hands shot up in the air, that were attached to the excited Albus and Lily. I waved back, and pointed to the giant double doors that led out of the Great Hall. Albus nodded as Lily and him finished their food. I looked back to see Maggs, Michael, and Xander finishing up their food, and I was thankful I'd already finished mine.

We got up, and I flinched when I heard a voice from the Slytherin table, "Wait. I'm coming too." I turned to see Seth getting up, and pushing down on Victoria's head when she tried to follow. I shrugged, and we all walked to the doors.

"Hey Seth," Albus said as we reached the doors. Lily bounded over so we could perform the now ceremonial exchanging of schedules , which we found that I had third and sixth with Lily. "When's your house doing Quidditch tryouts?"

Seth shrugged quietly, "A week or so. Your's?"

"Same, same. Schedule?" Albus replied, holding out his hand expectantly. Seth complied by placing his schedule into Albus' waiting hand. I walked behind Albus, perched myself on the tips of my toes, placed my hands on his shoulder, and my head on my hands. Why was I doing this? Because of two reasons. One, I was reading Seth's schedule, and two, I was either annoying Albus, or making him feel uncomfortable. All the while, Lily was laughing her pants off.

Albus looked back at me, with an expression that was a cross between awkward and annoyed. "What are you doing, Livia?" He asked.

I gently shrugged, "Reading."

He sighed and went back to the schedules. I looked up at Seth to see him grinning, and attempting to stifle a laugh. I arched my brows, got down, and walked around so I was standing by him. "Why do you think you're in Slytherin?"

Seth shrugged, and looked me in the eyes.

"Hell if I know," He leaned over so our heights were closer together, and continued. "Why do you think you're in Ravenclaw?"

I smirked, and said, "Because I'm awesome." I then turned, and grabbed Maggs. "Alright Maggs, let's go. We've got hell to break loose, and no one to stop us."

Maggs giggled wildly, and linked arms with me. "Yes, yes we do." And with that, we left the Great Hall.


	4. Classes, Part Uno

Maggs and I ran down the hall towards Charms class, our bags slapping against out thighs. We passed some other kids who were headed the other way and said hello, or if they were going our way, we walked with them. Turns out we had Charms with that first kid who got sorted, so we walked with him. William, as I recalled, was his name. He had neat dark brown hair that fell to his chin. He had big, round brown eyes. After talking to him for a while, we understood why he was in Hufflepuff. William was a very kind boy, who was extremely loyal. When we reached the Charms room, our Professor was unlocking the door.

"Ah! Early students! Wonderful, wonderful! Come in! Choose your seats!" He said, scurrying into the room, obviously excited that people got here before was necessary. Me and Maggs immediately headed to some seats close to the window in the front row. While she set up her supplies, I pulled out my schedule, Quill, and Ink to write some small notes. In the margins of the paper, I scribbled in the names of the people I knew who I had the classes with.

As I finished, the classroom began filling with new voices. I looked over to see a group of Gryffindor girls giggling madly while they ran to sit in the third row by the door. On the other side of the room the back row had been filled completely by Slytherins, one of them being Roy, and I scribbled that onto my schedule. Then, with the sound of huge intake of air, we turned our heads to see a panting Ravenclaw girl. She looked around the classroom, and spotted us. She looked at our ties and robes and sighed when she saw we were in the same house as her. She ran over by us, continuously tucking loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Mind if I sit here?" She said, when she reached my side. I nodded gently, and patted the bench next to me. She smiled and sat down. She had long black hair pulled into a long braid down to her waist. She had almond shaped brown eyes, and a light Scottish accent. She turned to us after she had retrieved her things, and began talking. "So, you two started this year too? Well, sorry that's a stupid question; you wouldn't be here if you weren't. Well, I saw you guys at the Sorting. Isn't this nice, you know, getting to learn all of this? My mum and dad didn't like all of the magic at first, tried to keep it out of me, you know? But when I got my letter, my parents let it drop when they realized it was what I really wanted."

Wow, this girl can talk. I smiled, and replied. "You muggle-born?"

She shook her head wildly. "Nope. My mum's a Squib, but my dad's a muggle, so sort of, yeah. By the way, my name is Sybil Loreign. Sorry my name sounds nothing like how I look. My dad's Asian, but my mum wanted a magic related name. I'm named after the old Divination class Professor. I never met her, but I heard she was a _real_ hoot. And, OH! Sorry, am I rambling again? Wow, that's horrible of me. I'm so sorry. It's just when I get something on my mind, I've just got to keep going with it. You know?"

I shook my head, and smiled at Sybil. "No, it's fine." I nudged the amazingly silent Maggs next to me. "Right, Maggs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's all good." She mumbled, and went back to whatever she was doing. Me and Sybil looked down at what she was doing, which was…

Staring at some Gryffindor across the room. Sybil began giggling, and I conked Maggs on the head with my Charms text book that I'd recently removed from my bag. Maggs began glaring at me and whispering something along the lines of 'Was that _really _necessary?", when the Professor called the class to order.

"Everyone? Everyone! Settle down all of you! Even you, Mr. Whickmann. Don't think your brother didn't warn me about you. I'm head of Ravenclaw House, so I saw him last night. And Miss Durmin, please. No public displays of affection, so would you please release Mr. Whickmann's arm. Now, who were those three students who arrived right when I was opening my door?" The professor said, calling the class to attention. At the end of his question, Maggs, William, and I raised our hands, along with quite a few untrustworthy Slytherins. The Professor looked at the Slytherins with disdain. "I _clearly_ remember it was two Ravenclaw _girls_," he continued, glowering at the Slytherins that were all _males._ "And a young man, from Hufflepuff. Ah, there you are. Five points to each of you for your _exceptional _punctuality, and enthusiasm on your first day of classes. So that would be five point to Hufflepuff, and ten to Ravenclaw." Sybil high-fived me under the desk and smiled. "What a _good_ start to the year. And I _would_ take away five points from Slytherin, but dishonesty is something your house is known for. But if you do anything else, it will be ten points." The Slytherins began hissing at the Professor, and I was amazed to see Roy telling them to quiet down. "Let's begin class now, shall we? My name is Professor Veirias. I will not feel the need to introduce you all because I already know all of your names, and you can all meet each other on your own time. I believe we shall start with _Wingardium Leviosa._ Remember, the method of casting this spell is swish and flick." The Professor continued, while demonstrating the spell. "Now, you will by now have hopefully noticed that each of you has a feather on your table. This is what you shall be practicing the spell on. And, Begin!"

"Yes! I've wanted to learn this spell for so long!" Sybil whispered as she pulled out her wand. I saw it's handle was covered in what looked like gnarled roots. I pulled out my wand, and began practicing the spell, and Maggs followed suit.

"Wingardium," Swish. "Leviosa," Flick. I pointed my wand at the snowy white feather, and watched as it floated up into the air.

"Magnificent, Miss Lovegood! Five more points to Ravenclaw!" The Professor said excitedly, clapping wildly. "Ah! Miss Loreign, lovely job!" I looked to see Sybil's feather flying in the air, a foot below mine. I looked to the Slytherins to see them trying wildly and angrily to get their feathers to float above their heads. "Nice job, Mr. Whickmann!" I looked to Roy to see him leaning back, wand in hand, his feather soaring around high up in the air.

The class went on like that, people trying and eventually succeeding at getting their feathers in the air, and the Professor congratulating them. The last person to get their feather up was one of the laughing Gryffindor girls in the back. After that the Professor released us five minutes early, and the three of us packed our bags.

"What's your next class?" Sybil said as we were shoving our textbooks in.

"Um…" I said, as I closed my ink and stored it away with my quill. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"Same," She replied standing up with Maggs and I. "I guess a lot of Ravenclaw first years have that together. Everyone else that I asked in our year has it too."

After that, we left the room shortly followed by the Slytherins. We weren't five steps out of the room when the Slytherins decided to cause some trouble.

"Lovegood? As in Loony Lovegood?" I heard them say, as they acted as though they were whispering. I rolled my eyes, and began walking faster to our next class. "I wonder if she believes in Nargles or that Crumpy Hongle—"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack," I corrected, my back still facing them. I dug my hand into my old, patched up bag and searched for my Defense Against the Dark Arts so I could guess what we were learning today.

"Yes, because that _exists,_" One of the obviously female Slytherins retorted. "Come on Roy, let's get to Potions."

"Sorry Bets, I don't have Potions next unfortunately. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whoa, speeding Gryffindor," Roy replied, then stumbled to the side as the 'Speeding Gryffindor' ran past. The boy passed us a second later at a steady pace which amazed me. I didn't get a good look at him since he kind of ran and didn't look back. I didn't dwell on it much longer, I was too busy worrying about how many more classes I'd have with Roy.

We reached the classroom just as the one before us was leaving. Maggs, Sybil, and I swarmed in, grabbing two desks, one in the front, one in the second row, both by the window. Sybil and I sat in the front, me next to the window. Behind me sat Maggs, and an empty seat for any other Ravenclaw. The seat was soon taken by the Gryffindor who Maggs had been staring at, and that had rushed past us. He looked between us as we stared at him. "Oh, sorry. Iz zis spot taken?" The boy quite obviously had grown up in France, and had a moderate accent. He had eyes that were the same color as the grass around our house, and shoulder-length gold colored hair. " I vill be 'appy to move if it iz."

I shook my head softly, and smiled at him. "No, it's not. We were just making sure no Unmentionables couldn't sit there. My names Livia, yours would be? And if you don't mind my asking, why don't you go to Beauxbatons, since you're probably from France?"

He laughed, "My name iz, Marcel. Marcel Fountaine. And I do not go to Beauxbatons because I do not wish to go zer. I knew I'd better anjoy it 'ere."

"Ah," I said. "I got invited to go there. But my brothers go here, so, yeah." At this Maggs jumped at the chance to ask me questions about my childhood.

"You were invited to go to _Beauxbatons?_ Why?" She asked quickly.

I shrugged, and began pulling things out of my bag. "A little incident when I was little gave me one of their qualifications to go there."

Maggs jumped at this too. "What happened?"

I placed my things on the desk, along with my schedule and began scribbling Marcel's name on. "I'll tell you later, 'kay Maggs?" I turned to see Maggs slouching, a crestfallen look on her face.

"Okay, but you have to tell me then," She retorted, continuing to pout.

I was just about to answer when the desk next to us was taken by Michael and Xander. Behind them sat Anna and Sarah. After I noticed this, the door to the classroom slammed shut, and our professor made himself known.

"Welcome class, welcome," We looked to see a tall man with messed up dark-brown hair and one green eye, one blue. He had a long scar trailing across his face, but other than that he looked perfectly normal. "My name is Cornelius Kilkins, but you will call me Professor Kilkins, and this year you will be learning simple defensive spells. Such as the curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, and the Lumos Charm. Now, let's get started, shall we?" With a flick of his wand, the class was shut into utter darkness. A sudden light popped up, revealing the Professors face. He was smiling delightedly, and holding his wand which seemed to be the source of the light. "Alright, stand up, stand up," We obliged, and the benches and desks slid to the wall. "Now that that's out of the way, we can start. Today, I will be teaching you the Lumos Charm. Now, draw your wand, draw your wands," We obliged yet again. "Now, I want you all to hold up your wands up and say , 'Lumos'. Alright? On my count. 1...2…3…Lumos!"

The room was suddenly illuminated by twenty to thirty orbs of light. The Professor clapped happily, and walked to the desk where a clear glass tank waited. Inside, rested a long, thick, coiled snake. "Now, everyone. This is Wilbur. He is an Reticulated Python. Today's class work will be called a 'Lumos Challenge'. I am going to release Wilbur into the room, and one at a time you will have to locate him. Oh, relax, please Miss Legrois, he's not going to hurt you. He's non-poisonous. His mouth is temporarily charmed to stay shut…with the magic of rubber bands, now back to the lesson!"

The class went by scathe free amazingly, and we had a pretty good time. The only time people got hurt were when they tripped over each other as only one person was allowed to use Lumos at a time. Xander was the one who found Wilbur the fastest, while Legrois, a girl in Hufflepuff with curly brown hair took the longest. The class ended just as the last person finished the challenge.

"Well, I will see you all tomorrow. We will be practicing a bit more with the Lumos Charm, along with Wilbur. Your homework now…" A definite groan of disapproval from the class as we pushed things into our bags. "…In the middle of the night, cast the Lumos Charm in the face of someone in your dorm room. Well off with you."

We left the room, and Xander and I began walking to Potions. "How about that homework? I think he's my favorite teacher so far."

I laughed, he'd probably be everyone's favorite teacher. "Same here. You got to admit, the man's got style."

We arrived at the door to the Potions room just in time. We saw Lily waving wildly at us, so we ran over and took a seat by her. "What took you so long?" she whispered as we pulled out our Potions book.

"An awesome Defense Against the Dark Arts class," I whispered back as Xander and I turned to the page marked on the board.

Before she could reply, wow, we were getting interrupted a lot today, the door slammed shut. "WELCOME STUDENTS!" We were jolted to attention by a plump, but very excited man. He had tiny spectacles resting on his nose. He had emerald green robes wrapped around his slightly pudgy body, and a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "My name is Professor Habis, and I am Potions Master. I am also head of Slytherin House, though I am quite impartial about points. Oh, relax Slytherins. That doesn't mean you won't get any points from me," Most of the Slytherins in the room groaned at this. "Now, today we will be making the cure for Boils. Quickly, open up your books to this page if you have not already. Also, today you will be working in groups, so choose your partners, and get started!"

Potions class also went by without incident. Well, except for one boy from Gryffindor who burned a hole in his cauldron, which the Professor quickly had to repair. Other than that, the class went quite well. We had just finished our potion when the Professor released us, and I rushed out of the room with my crammed bag to Transfiguration.

I dropped onto the seat next to Anna just before the class started. "Took your sweet time about this did you?" She whispered. I shrugged in reply and pulled my supplies out of my bag. When I had my things set up on my desk, I noticed a small, brown terrier was circling around the classroom. I tapped Anna on the shoulder.

"Um…Why is there?" I asked, pointing at the dog. Anna looked and shrugged, then began flipping through the pages in her book. I kept my gaze fixed on the dog, and sure enough, when it reached the front of the room, it transformed into a person, whom I assumed was our Professor. The woman who was now standing in place of the dog had dark eyes that looked black, and waist-length frizzy brown hair. She wore a scarlet collared shirt, and beige khaki pants. "Transfiguration, dear students, is what you shall begin learning today. Please turn your textbooks the page number upon the board," the sound of twenty to thirty pages turning filled the classroom. "Good, good. Now," The professor flicked her wand and several matches flew to our tables, one per person. "My name is Professor Patricia Mickinley. Now, everyone draw your wands and direct them at the object in front of you, and think you want it to become a needle. If you cast the spell correctly, your item should be transfigured into a needle. Now, you may begin. And do not worry if it doesn't work the first time, Transfiguration is not the easiest skill to master. You will be able to practice again tomorrow."

With that she went behind her desk, and began working on some paperwork, no doubt from an earlier class. "Vell, it looks like we 'ave more than one class togezzar," I turned to see Marcel, wand in hand. I smiled and shrugged.

"Looks like it."

"Vell, good luck, Livia." With that he focused his attention on a small match he'd been given, and began muttering the spell. I turned back forward to see Anna doing the same to her needle. I looked to my match and began casting.

By the end of the class, I'd managed to make the match have a pointed, silver end. Only one person in the class fully completed the spell, and that was with much difficulty. The girl who'd done the task was Slytherin so when Professor Mickinley gave her House five points the Gryffindors, her being their head of House, looked absolutely livid. She then dismissed the class for lunch, and we began packing. Marcel, Anna, and I all finished at about the same time so we walked to the Great Hall.

"I 'onder what zey vill 'ave," Marcel said.

Anna shrugged, and repositioned her bag. "Who knows."

"We should hurry. I hope there's pudding," I said, and skipped off, as my mother had done before me.

"Have you met the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Lily said as she bounded over and dropped down with Albus at the Ravenclaw table. Maggs, Anna, Sarah, Michael, Xander, Marcel, Sybil, and I had been waiting for the two other Gryffindors to appear for about half a minute now.

"Yeah," I said after swallowing some of the aforementioned pudding. "We all had it together, Xander was the fastest to catch Wilbur in our class. What about you?"

Lily scowled. "Some Slytherin."

Albus laughed at her disapproval. "Have you seen the House Points? Your house is in the lead."

I swallowed more food, and replied. "That's Maggs', Sybil's, and I's doing."

"You know you are putting our 'ouse behind," Marcel said, he was sitting next to Maggs, and thankfully she wasn't gaping anymore. "We are going to try to 'in this you know."

"Yeah, we know," Michael said. "But that doesn't mean you will."

"And it doesn't mean Ravenclaw will win either," We looked up to see Seth dropping down at our table next to Albus. Albus didn't look surprised, and continued grabbing food.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Maggs asked from the spot next to me.

He shrugged. "Eating," He began grabbing some food from the table.

"You know that if you sit here Scorpius is going to sit here, and if he sits here the rest of Slytherin is going to sit here. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not okay with that!" Maggs began spazzing.

I swallowed even more pudding, which you can tell I enjoyed, and scolded her. "It's _fine_ Maggs, we'll just punch them in the nose. And we've got two third years, if they're willing to help," I glanced between Seth and Albus who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know," Albus said. "Scorpius isn't so bad once you get past the 'Slytherin Pureblood' shield thing. He has to act that way in front of his house. If you see him during the summer where it's just him and some people from other houses, he's actually really fun to be around. You'll see."

"Oh, will they Albus? Will they really?" We looked up to see Scorpius falling onto the bench next to Seth. Maggs tapped me on the shoulder and waved her hand at Scorpius as if saying 'I told you'. Scorpius then looked at the rest of us. "I'm so very sorry if you don't want me here, but if any Slytherins come and give you trouble, tell 'em you're friends of Scorpius. Watch them flee in terror, it's actually quite funny. Oh, yeah," He looked at me. "Sorry about that 'Loony Lovegood' thing. I'm supposed to keep this whole 'Anti-Blood Traitor' thing up or else my dad will disinherit me. Which would kind of suck." He then began grabbing food, while keeping an eye on the doors, I imagined watching for other Slytherins.

I pushed my now empty plate away, and began talking. "Don't worry about the 'Loony' thing, just tell the others to knock it off. And Maggs is right, what if the rest of your house infiltrates our table. If they do, you're out of here," I stuck my thumb at the Slytherin table for emphasis.

"I would go with your suggestion. They may act tough, but once you knock one down, it's kind of like dominos, you know?" Scorpius continued as he placed some turkey in his mouth as Seth nodded in agreement. "All talk and no show."

I grumbled. "Okay, but still."

"_Seth, what are you doing with…THOSE?"_

We looked up to see the red head from the day before. She had her hair restrained in a high ponytail, and an angry expression. Seth smiled, and replied. "Friends. Don't you have any?"

The girl began opening her mouth and closing it, like how Scorpius had done this morning, note to self: apologize for that. "Yes, I do Seth, and I think I'm going to go and sit with them," With that she stormed off to a group of girls who were shuffling around, as if debating about sitting with Scorpius. When the girl, Victoria I remembered, reached them, she began seething and the girls seated themselves at the Slytherin table but kept glancing at Scorpius and Seth.

"Wizard GOD, she's annoying," Seth groaned. "Why doesn't she get the message?"

"Have you ever tried ignoring her?" I asked as I pulled out my schedule.

"Do you know how HARD that is?"

"Have you ever tried?"

"…No. But it wouldn't work. When we see her at dinner she's going to come right back over here…" Seth replied, beginning to sulk.

"Whatever," I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "I'll be heading to Flying if you need me." I stepped out of the Ravenclaw table, and was quickly followed by Michael and Anna.

Michael punched my arm. "Thanks for waiting for us," I smiled stupidly, and Michael rolled his eyes. I punched him back while Anna laughed.

"You're welcome, now let's go ride some brooms like stereotypical witches and wizards."

Michael rolled his eyes again, but went along with it.


	5. Classes, Continued

We arrived at the field used for Flying class in a similar but different way to this morning. The teacher, a thin woman with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes, was laying out several broomsticks in two straight lines

"Welcome, just put you're things over there you won't need them for this particular class," She said. "I see you are all in Ravenclaw, so that's fifteen points. If you don't mind helping, that will be fifteen more points to your house." We walked over to the pile of brooms she had laying out and picked some up. We laid them out on the ground like the other brooms. "Very good. Well, the other students are arriving so I recommend you three choose your brooms."

In about two minute's time, the rest of the class had chosen brooms and shucked off their cloaks along with their bags like the three of us. "Welcome to Flying class," The Professor began. "My name is Madam Price, and I am your Flying Instructor. This class will quite obviously teach you how to fly. This is also the only year you will take this class, so listen up if you want to play Quidditch for your House team," Several kids perked up at this. "Now, step up to your brooms, and hold your hands over them. Then say 'Up', now, you may begin."

"Up! Up! UP!" Anna began saying, repeatedly. "Up! UP!"

"Up," Michael and I said once at the same time and our brooms zoomed up into our hands. I looked to Michael and smiled foolishly. "High five me man," I held up my hand that wasn't occupied with the broom, and Michael slapped it with his free hand.

"Up!" We looked to see Roy, who I hadn't noticed until now, his broom sitting comfortably in his hand, also after only one try.

"Wonderful, that's ten more points to Ravenclaw, and five to Slytherin. Keep trying everybody," Madam Price cheered.

I smirked at Michael. "Lily, Albus, and Seth will not be pleased with us."

He smirked back. "Who said I want them to be pleased?"

In about three more minutes everyone had successfully obtained their brooms, the last being a Hufflepuff with curly brown hair in a bun. "Now," Madam Price said. "Each of you mount your brooms," We did so. "Good, now, I want each of you to kick off of the ground for a few seconds then come back down. Ready, on my whistle." Madam Price blew her whistle. Me and Michael were the first off the ground, quickly followed by Roy. We then landed when Madam Price blew the whistle again, and she began awarding points for the successful flying. The class went by quickly after that and we quickly filed out of the practice field. I slung my bag over my shoulder, waved to Anna and Michael, and sped off to my sixth and final class.

I rounded the corner to the History of Magic Class, running into a passing by student, who was much bigger than me might I add. "Oh, sorry, I didn—" I looked up to see Seth offering his hand to help me up. I took it and brushed myself off when I was up.

Seth leaned over. "A thank you would suffice," He said.

"Thank you," I said, picking up my bag from the floor.

"What's the rush?"

"History of Magic, what's with you not being in a rush?" I asked, straightening my bag.

Seth shrugged. "It's still a while till next class starts you know."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Later," I then passed him.

"Tell Maggs I said hi."

"Will do," I then walked into the classroom, and sat down in the back next to Maggs and Lily. "Seth said hello," I told Maggs as I began unpacking my bag.

Maggs got a puzzled look on her face. "Where'd you see Seth?" she asked.

"Outside in the hall," I replied as I set my book on the desk. "I ran into him. Quite literally might I add."

"What do you mean 'Quite literally'?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I _literally _ran into him."

"…Wow, alright then."

"Settle down, settle down, everyone," We looked to see the professor was a…ghost. I'd thought Lorcan had been lying to me, but apparently not. "My name is Professor Binns, and I am your History of Magic teacher. As you may tell, I am a ghost. Now, let us begin." And with that, Professor Binns began a long lecture that the three of us lost interest in rather quickly. Half-way through Lily pulled out a roll of parchment and we began playing tic-tac-toe.

"Class dismissed. Your homework is to read chapters one and two in your '_A History of Magic_' Textbook. You may go now." Professor Binns said and we all immediately began rolling up our roll of parchment for another day. We quickly rushed out of the room, talking quickly.

"Could you make sense of anything he said?" Lily asked in a hushed tone as we passed a laughing group of Hufflepuff girls.

I shook my head. "None at all. How long has he been here?" I asked, looking between them.

"My dad said he was there when he was at school," Lily replied. "So who knows. By the look of his clothes you could tell a long time."

I shrugged, and looked to them both. "I'm going to go and work on my homework if you'll excuse me, then I'm going to have dinner, and harass my brothers. Later." I sped off down the hall way to the doorway that led to the moving staircase.

I ran up the stairs alone, save a few students on their way to the Great Hall or their common rooms.

I rushed in the girl's dormitory and tossed my robes onto my bed. I then closed the door behind me, and began undoing my tie, then ripping it off. I opened up my luggage, and pulled out jeans, red high-tops, an emerald green tank-top, and a black sweater that I didn't plan on putting on until I was done in here. I ten crawled onto the bed and shut the curtains.

When I was done, I crawled out, and began riffling through my bag. I quickly pulled out the only homework I had, from History of Magic. I dropped onto my bed and began reading.

I pushed the book back into my bag, lifted it up, and set it at the foot of my bed. Sarah had come in a little while after me, and had finished her reading a few seconds after me. "Who's your favorite Professor so far?" She asked as we left the dormitory and I pulled my sweater on.

I thought for a minute as we went across the common room and up the stairs. "Probably Professor Kilkins. The man's got style."

We exited the common room, and headed down another flight of stair and through another that would lead us to even more staircases. "I liked him too," Sarah said as we walked down the stairs to a floor a couple levels below our common room. "But I've got to say I like Professor Mickinley a bit better."

I nodded as we reached a floor that I believed to be the seventh. I looked to the wall to see a portrait of a rather large woman. The portrait then opened and the boy who I earlier assumed to be James came out. "Hey," He said, a smile on his face. "You're Albus and Lily's friend right?"

I nodded. He smiled again. "I'm James, their brother. Well, I've got to go." He ran down the stairs, and we followed. We saw him get to the ground floor, and when we reached it, he was going out the doors to the grounds. Sarah shrugged, and we entered the Great Hall. We quietly dropped down at the Ravenclaw table, all by our lonesome…Until Seth sat down across from me. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He looked me up and down. "Supporting my house, are we?"

I rolled my eyes and began placing food on my plate. "And you are here because?" I asked, looking up only every once in a while.

I could tell he shrugged. "I can be. And I'm proving my theory about Victoria to you." He began grabbing food, and made periodic glances towards the doors.

I paced my elbows on the table, and my chin on my hands. "How do you know she hasn't already come and had dinner?"

"I asked around."

And, as if on cue, Victoria walked in, backed by her Slytherin girls. She zeroed in on Seth, and stomped over. Just as she had done this afternoon, she glowered over us. "Seth, what is it with you and _scum_ today? I mean, what if your parents hear you're spending time with some people who aren't Pure-Bloods?"

"Who said we're not Pure-bloods?" I asked, a cocky grin on my face.

"Yeah," Sarah retorted. "I'm pure-blood, but I don't go around FLAUNTING it. That's just stupid."

"Same here, well, _was_." I smirked at her. At that, Seth raised an eyebrow, but I simply waved him off.

"Was I talking to you? Filthy little Blood Traitors," Victoria scowled at us. She then directed her attention to Seth, a somewhat kinder expression on her face. "Come on Seth, let's go."

"No." Was all he said, but it had a lot of power in it.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm eating dinner with my friends, see, look, Albus is coming over. Oh, Scorpius too…and that French guy I saw in the hallway."

"Marcel." I corrected.

"'Ello Livia, Sarah…Iz pudding all you eat?" Marcel asked as he dropped down next to me. I shook my head as I pointed to a pile of chicken on the other half of my plate. It was much larger than my pile of pudding, so could tell he was making a joke.

"Hello Seth, Livia, Sarah, Marcel." Albus said as he slid onto the bench next to Seth.

"What he said," Scorpius added as he took the spot on the other side of Seth.

"Wha—! Scorpius! Not you too!" Victoria pouted, her red hair flying around her face.

"Yeah, me too." Scorpius said as he grabbed food and began eating.

"Gah!" Victoria screeched, throwing up her arms, causing several heads to turn. "I don't even care anymore." With that she stormed away.

"…She definitely cares," Seth said, turning back to us. He then looked to me. "You _were_ a Pure-blood? You can't change your blood status."

"It's nothing. I have to explain it to Maggs later, just ask her. Hey what was that thing about your parents she said? About her thinking we're not being 'Pure-blood'? Because Sybil is the Daughter of a Squib and a Muggle, and Maggs doesn't care at all." I asked Seth.

He sighed, and pushed some things around on his plate before he answered. "My parents uphold very high Pure-Blood beliefs. As in, if you're not Pure-Blood, you're as good as the dirt they spit on."

"Well, aren't they just a glowing ray of sunshine?"

"I never want to meet your parents, Sez." Marcel said, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Seth and I asked at the same time.

"Because I am an 'alf-Blood."

I left about twenty minutes after Victoria went to the Slytherin table. I left the Great Hall, and went outside towards the lake. I quietly began twirling my hair around a finger staring up at the sky, and before I knew it, my hair was the color of a brownie, curly, and brushed my shoulders. I groaned, and began pulling at it so it regained its usual waist-length, wavy texture, and bleach-blonde color. Annoying metamorphmagus qualities. I than grumbled at the realization I had to explain to Maggs how I got one of the qualifications to go to Beauxbatons.

"There you are!"

Speak of the Devil.

"Now," Maggs said as she bounded down in front of me. She had obviously made a quick trip to our dorm so now she was wearing a bright purple t-shirt and a black skirt "You are going to elaborate on this lovely little confusion about you being invited to go to Beauxbatons."

"I think I'd like to hear this too," We looked up to see Seth walking down the path to us. Several girls made glances toward him and giggled with their friends, but when he reached us, their ecstatic looks became deathly glowers. Seth saw me looking at them, checked, then shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she," Seth replied, gesturing to Maggs. "Will blow it way out of proportion is she tells me, then I'll just wind up asking you. So this is much easier for both of us."

I crossed my arms, while Maggs began gaping. "You know, if you hadn't given me a good enough reason, I would've accused you of stalking." At that, Seth gaped and Maggs laughed wildly.

Seth smacked the back of his sister's head, and glowered down at me. "I am _not_ stalking you."

I smirked, turned and walked down the path. Maggs caught up with me, and walked to one side, while Seth walked at my other. "Hey, do you mind me asking a quick question?" I shook my head. "On my way over here I saw your hair brown but then you started tugging on it and it went back to…this. Was I hallucinating or…?"

I sighed. "Metamormagus. Not something I particularly _enjoy_. I'm usually able to keep it in check. So, what I look like only changes when I change it physically, like you saw, or when my emotions are strong enough."

I looked over to see Maggs gaping wildly again. "You don't enjoy it? How can you-!"

"How many different ways has it shown up?" Seth interrupted his sister, which I was thankful for.

"To answer Maggs' question, it's because you never really know what you look like. This is the hair color I was born with, so I went with it. And Seth's question, let me think…This, curly and brown, bright red and long, Short and honey colored, black and mid-length, and that's all I can remember." I answered.

"Okay…" Maggs and I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face. I wasn't liking this. "For the next three minutes let your appearance do whatever it wants." My eyes widened quickly. I looked to Maggs and she was nodding and smiling. Two Vicktairs with wild grins against one nervous Livia. I really wasn't liking this. I saw Seth smirk and I could feel my hair only brushing my back and not my hands at all, and I could guess it was honey colored.

"What? No! No, no, and no!" I yelped.

"What's so bad about it? It's only three minutes." Seth smirked. Why was he doing that?

"Gr…If it'll get you to stop, I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Good." I hung my head, honey blonde bags waving before my eyes. I didn't have to look up to know they were smirking.

I dropped down under the tree next to the lake, and was quickly flanked on each side by Seth and Maggs. "So," Seth rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them from the chilly September air. "You going to start?"

I sighed and began…

When I was eight, and my brothers had just gotten home for Christmas and they wanted to test some new spell and I helped. But something went wrong with it and it backfired. The spell hit me and caused me to lose a whole lot of blood, and whenever we tried to stop it or heal it, it would gush out faster and more, so we went to St. Mungo's. I had to have a blood donation, a major one, and the only possible and available donor was a Veela, so in went her blood. So this year, I got two acceptance letters: One from Hogwarts, and one from Beauxbatons. We turned down Beauxbatons in favor of Hogwarts. I only got accepted to Beauxbatons because of the Veela blood, t made me a fraction Veela, but I don't know what fraction.

"That sucks if you don't like not knowing what you look like," Seth said. It had been three minutes so I got to make my hair bleach-blonde, waist-length and wavy again, which made me very happy. "Being both part Veela and a Metamorphmagus and all."

I nodded gently. "It does sometimes." I stood up quickly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Livia?" Maggs asked as she too stood up.

"The Common Room. Later." I waved them off and ran into the castle.

Three hours later Maggs waltzed into the Common Room and dropped onto the floor in front of the fire. I'd been reading with Sarah, Sybil, Xander and two other boys in our year named Ethan and Theo. Several other students had dropped by such as the final boy in our year, Collin, along with Lorcan, Lysander, and Emma. Anna had been with us for a while but left quickly to go do her homework and write a letter to her parents. Maggs sat with us for about half an hour until we all decided to turn in.

Anna was asleep when we walked in. Sarah and Maggs were out like a light, and Sybil and I talked for a while since our beds were next to each other's until she dropped like a rock. I laid there for a while simply staring at the canopy of the bed. I twirled my finger again, but didn't tug it when it came back curled. I remembered earlier when Seth made me leave it, and felt sorry for me. And for some reason, my hair straightened and shortened and became the honey color I'd seen so much today. But for the life of me, didn't know one thing about it.

_Why?_


	6. Ravenclaws are Nerding Out

The rest of the week went by uneventfully as I had expected. Very few major things happened. Michael and Xander kept rambling about Quidditch with Lorcan and Lysander, the two beaters on the team.

During the week though, Seth and I had a lot of interactions. We talked with each other during every meal, arguing, debating, or just talking. Whenever my hair started to change and I'd reach up to change it back, Seth would slap my hand down, causing a minor argument. Eventually I got him to stop after school one day after everyone had left.

"Hey, Seth?" I asked looking up at the black haired Slytherin as he stood up. " Can you stay for one more minute?"

"Sure Livia." He dropped back down next to me, and looked at me expectantly. For the first time I noticed how much taller than me he was than me. "What do you need?"

"Um…" I twiddled my fingers together as my hair became curly and strawberry blonde. My hair had changed so much, and I wasn't liking it at all. "Can you stop um…stopping me whenever I try to change my hair back? Please?"

I could feel Seth staring at me. I looked out of the corner of my eye at him to see his brow furrowed. "Does it bother you that much?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't told him it bothered me, but he could obviously tell. I nodded quietly, tugging on my hair so it went back to normal.

Seth had watched me put my hair back which he must've thought was a sure sign I didn't like people stopping me with it. He smiled and stood up. He was wearing the clothes he'd had on after our first day of classes, which I was surprised I still remembered. "Of course, Livia. If you want me to stop that much, I'll knock it off."

I smiled and stood up, stepping away from the bench. "Thank you," I said as we walked towards the huge doors that led out of the Great Hall. "Really, thank you."

So, as I was saying. The week went by uneventfully.

In Charms we continued work with Wingardium Leviosa, quickly gaining more points for each of our houses.

Defense against the Dark Arts was the most exciting class by far. We continued with Lumos and with finding Wilbur, but the task slowly got harder. Some classes he'd have all the students run around and have Wilbur follow a specific one and the student using Lumos had to find them first. This task, increased the need for the Hospital wing.

Potions west the only place that involved major injury. That was only due to the fact that the Gryffindor from earlier, named Ray, had a faulty cauldron. Its sides and bottom were to thin and potions burned through them immediately.

Transfiguration taught us a spell that we began practicing which involved turning a rat to a snuffbox.

Lunch included more pudding.

In Flying we started attempting flight.

In History of Magic…I don't really know. I just remember I kept beating Maggs and Lily into next week in Hangman.

Dinner. Good.

Homework…Gr…Don't even get me started.

So, now it's Friday night and we're all in the Common Room ranting about the homework, even though the only person not finished is Maggs.

"…And can you believe all the homework Mickinley gave us?" Maggs groaned from the ornate carpet on the floor in front of the fire.

I looked to Michael next to me on one of the huge chair and we rolled out eyes. "Maggs? She only asked us to practice the spell. I'll help you tomorrow if you'd like."

At this Maggs perked up. "I thank Wizard God I have you."

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back in the chair. I had a Quibbler open on my lap and Michael kept sneaking glances at the article about the current Minister of Magic is in a trial that could kick him out of office. Eventually Michael couldn't take just looking at the article. "Okay, give me that. This is killing me." He took the magazine from me. "I always heard the Quibbler is a load of rubbish. Why would you pay for a-? Oh." He had checked the cover of the magazine to see it said the Editor was Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Yeah, oh." I said.

Michael skimmed the article for a minute, then read aloud.

**MINISTRY IN NEED OF NEW MINISTER?**

Current Minister for Magic has recently gained much unwanted publicity due to a hearing he is the accused in. The current case is revolved around his questionable actions related to Goblins and the illegal imprisonment of giants.

'It doesn't look good for him.' Says Ministry employee, Hermione Granger. 'The punishment for the loss of this case includes removal from position and an undecided amount of time in Azkaban. I'm not saying I'm not happy about this, I actually am. Considering how he's treated other magical creatures makes me wonder how he entered office in the first place.'

Several people are anxious for the remover of our current corrupt leader, while others are worried it will lead to chaos. Currently, supporters are also supporting placing current Head of the Auror department, Harry Potter, as new Minister for Magic.

'I keep telling them no.' Potter says. 'But they keep coming back. I just want to make a living for my family.'

Potter currently has three children attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily, middle name Luna after my own daughter, 11, Albus Severus, after two headmasters, 14, and James Sirius, after Potter's father and Godfather, 15.

He stopped reading after that, and raised an eyebrow at the magazine. "Wow…It made sense. Didn't expect that." I swiped the Quibbler out of his hands. "Hey, what was that for?"

I rolled my eyes then went to an article on ancient runes, read it, then flipped the magazine upside down.

Michael furrowed his brow. "Uh, Livia you know…"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I know."

The others sniggered. We then heard a tiny explosion from the direction of the coffee table. We saw Xander, Ethan, Collin, and Theo playing a very intense game of exploding snap. The four of them had been at it all night.

"Now boys," We looked up to see Lorcan and Lysander walking up.

"This is no way to have a proper game." Lysander finished for Lorcan, a habit they'd picked up years ago. "And-No. No. No, no, no. Move it." Lysander said, walking over and attempting to shoo Michael out of the chair. Lorcan gripped his shoulder and shook his head, causing Lysander to immediately drop it. I rolled my eyes and went back to the Quibbler while Michael read over my shoulder, and Lorcan and Lysander began explaining a 'proper' game of exploding snap to the other boys. They were soon joined by several other boys and girls in every year and the game became more like a war.

Two hours later all of us were heading up to our rooms. The Exploding Snap War had ended, leaving the coffee table stained with scorch marks that the Prefects took to cleaning. Maggs was giggling wildly at the result of the game. In the end Xander's glasses were even more crooked than usual and covered with ash and soot. Ethan and Collin had both managed to get themselves nearly set on fire from the sparks of the cards because they leaned in to close. Theo managed to singe off part of his eyebrow.

How could I tell this was going to be a normal thing?

Michael kept laughing whenever he looked down at where we all used to be sitting, and the rest of us couldn't help but join in.

Whoever said Ravenclaws are no fun was a complete idiot.

The boys waved good-bye as we reached the doorway to our rooms. We walked in and Maggs crashed immediately. I rooled my eyes, gebbed my pajamas, crawled onto my bed,and closed the drapes. I changed quietly, and tossed my clothes in the trunk without opening the curtains. I buried myself in the sheets, said goodnight, and fell asleep.


End file.
